Complicated
by Deenami-Nicole-Sciashi
Summary: Everyone has there fair share of secrets. How will Yoh handle it when he finds out secrets about his childhood pin-pal? How will they react when they see each other for the first time? Join them in the Shaman Tournament and other discoveries. Many pairing


Ocean: HI! Today I'm a tell everyone a story.

Silver: *scoffs* this ain't a story it's YOUR story *shakes head then pats Oceans*

Manta: Isn't there something your forgetting Ocean-san?

Ocean: *pouts* It's Oh-chan! And what did I forget anyways Ta-kun?

Manta: *groans and hits his forehead with his huge encyclopedia* Ouch the disclaimer O-chan.

Yoh: Zzzzz *napping under nearby tree*

Hao: Hmph you're stupid not even able to remember that *he smirks his eyes closed leaning back against the other side of the tree*

Ocean: B-but! *eyes water up* HAO'S A MEANY! *pouts trying to unsuccessfully hide behind Manta*

Manta: *sweat drops* O-chan?

Ren: Wow she's lame...

Ocean: *Pops up* AM NOT!

Ren: ARE TOO!

Ocean: NOT EVEN IN YOUR DREAMS MR. POINTY HAIR!

Horohoro: Er... O-chan...

Manta: Well let's get this on a move before this gets worse. *Flinchs as Anna shows up and gives Ren the Legendary Left while I catch her hand*

Ocean: I DO NOT OWN SHAMAN KING OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS OR PLOT THOUGH I DO OWN MY OCS AND THE SLIGHT DIFFERENCES IN THIS STORY!

* * *

><p>Complicated<p>

Prologue

The owl hoots softly ready for the hunt as the moon shines down in silver rays on a little girl of 6 years sitting in a graveyard by herself humming. Her silvery blue eyes scan the area as she brushes silver strands of hair behind her ear. Suddenly a ghost shimmers into focus on the gravestone behind where the little girl sits. The young girl looks up at the woman ghost with long silver blue hair as her silver eyes meet the girls silver blue orbs.

"Hi Ocean how's your mother," The ghost lady asks the girl.

Ocean's eyes glance off into the distance, "She's getting better…. I'm a bit worried about her though. Silver… what am I suppose to do?" The girl's hands fist up as tears tinge her eyes. Silver gets down beside Ocean and pulls her into her lap to hold her close stroking her hair comfortingly. The girl sniffles as she's held and stays there for a while before standing and telling the ghost she had to go home before it got too late.

On the way home the girl's thoughts drifted so much that she didn't notice she was being followed. Suddenly she troops and falls, "Oof!" The boys take the chance and start tossing rocks at her as she gets up yelling.

"Go Away!"

"Monster!"

"Ugly beast be gone!"

Ocean whimpers then stands up and runs the rest of the way home trying to dodge the rocks. Once home she stays outside a second panting before straightening her white blouse, vest, and skirt which were the requirements for her school uniform. She plants a smile on her face and a soft look in her eyes as she heads inside and sees her mother asleep on the coach. She chuckles softly and walks over to shake her shoulder softly. The young woman groggily opens her ruby colored eyes to look at her daughter and smile.

"Hey honey you just get home?" She asks in her angelic voice.

"Yes Momma now why don't you head to bed you seem to be tired," Ocean replies the look in her eyes even softer. Her mother nods and heads on to bed like she suggested while yawning.

_Next Day_

Ocean sits in class her silver hair pulled back into a braid as her silver blue eyes stay downcast hands clenched in her lap. The teacher a young woman with pink hair pulled up in a bun clears her throat before talking, "Class today you'll be learning about pin pals!" Mrs. Glory smiles at her glass sitting a box full of letters on her desk, "In here are several letters from around the world. You will each get one and read it then give a reply. Does everyone understand?"

She smiles when all the kids say, "Yes Mrs. Glory." Then one by one and row by row they come up to get a letter leaving Ocean last to get one. She walks up and grabs it hiding her face as she quickly heads back to her desk being tripped by one of the students. She groans and gets back up saying a small yes when the teacher asks if she's alright. Once back she sits and opens the letter careful not to ruin the sending address then begins to read.

_**Dear Somebody,**_

_** Hi I'm Asakura, Yoh! First name's Yoh if you haven't figured it out.**_ (Ocean chuckles at this very softly.) _**I live in Japan and speak Japanese. We've been learning to write like Americans in class so we can talk to other people from around the world! Shh! Don't tell I got a little help writing this from my mom. **_(At this a real smile covers her face.) _**So what's your name? Will you write back in Katakana? Where are you from exactly? Who are you?**_

_** Your friend,**_

_** Yoh!**_

Ocean sits there and thinks then asks the teacher if she can write her letter at home. Mrs. Glory smiles at her and says yes before going to help the rest of the class. When school's over she runs home fast school bag at hand full with what she needed to write with. Once she gets home she goes into her room and looks up what she needs in order to write him back and replies.

_**Dear Yoh,**_

_** Hi I'm somebody but my real name's Wolf, Ocean. Ocean being my first name like Yoh being yours. I live a little outside the village in Turkey Creak, Louisiana. We live in the forest close to the Villages graveyard. I know it seems weird but many in the village don't like us so we try to give them their own room…. They still tend to chase me and toss rocks at me calling me a monster though….. I wish there was something I can do… Anyways how do people treat you there? **_

_** Your friend,**_

_** Ocean**_

For the next years they continue to write each other influencing habits onto each other. Yoh would always become angry when the other kids attacked him and he'd attack back so Ocean suggested that he act stupid in order to keep from being followed and attacked. Yoh would tell her about love pointing out many examples. Slowly over the years their relationship built into a strong friendship with Yoh never mentioning his fiancé and shaman powers. Ocean never mentioned her shaman powers nor her mother or a few other secrets she held closely woven.

* * *

><p>Ocean: *Bows* I hope you all enjoyed the Prologue. *Smiles* I'd enjoy reviews!<p>

Amidamaru: Are you ok Wolf-Dono?

Ocean: Just Ocean or O-chan please Ru-kun!

Amidamaru: Of course

Ocean: Well anyways until next time!


End file.
